Tempus Retry
by Phnxfyr1
Summary: Tempus has gathered three lex luthers together and the only people to stop them are three clark kents
1. Chapter 1

Tempus' Retry

Disclaimer I don't own Superman(Any movie refrence I may use),Lois and clark the new adventures of superman,Or Smallville

Chapter 1

Tempus had gone to three diffrent worlds hoping to find the best and brightest evil masterminds there were. In his world there was one that stuck out the most. Lex Luther. So goinf to three diffrent universes that started at diffrent times he choose one that was nineteen,one that was twenty five, and one that was thirty five.

"So you want us to belive that you" he points at Tempus. "Are from the future?"

Tempus smiled and said "Yes it's a Utopia created by superman and his decendants"

Two of the Lex's curse under there breath while the third looked confused.

Seeing the confused look the other two explained about superman telling that he was an alien that always stopped there plans and put them in prison.

"So he's like your mortal foe?" SM. Lex asked.

"He's mine" S. Lex said.

"He stole my would be wife from me" L. Lex said

"Who would that be?" S. Lex asked.

"Lois Lane" L. Lex Said

Tempus burst out laughing.

"And what prey tell is so funny?" L. Lex asked

"Lois is superman's wife that helps create Utiopia!" Tempus said.

"how could she get married to superman?" S. Lex asked.

"She didn't" Tempus said.

"What!" Came from three people.

"Oh! you didn't know that when he's not saving people he has an ordinary life and an ordinary name"

"Who" Growled two of the Lex's.

"He goes by Clark Kent" Tempus said.

Two looked triuphent while the third looked worried.

seeing the worried look the other two asked what was wrong.

"Clark is one of my best friends" He said.

"If he was your best friend don't you think he would have told you about his powers?" Tempus asked.

"What do we have to do" SM. asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Tempus Retry

Chapter 2

Lois and Clark Universe

Clark had just gotten ready to head to work when he heard a knock on the door.

Anwsering the door he was suprised to see H.G. Wells.

"I thought you went back to the past" He said

"How do you remember?" H.G. Wells asked

"as soon as I saw you I remembered" He said.

H.G. Wells looked confused but decided not to ask

"I need your help" H.G. said.

"What happend"

"Tempus escaped from where I put him"

" What do you need me for?"

"I'm gathering seven people"

"Who do you need?"

"You and Lois"

"Do you need me or Superman"

"You"

"Fine you go get the Time machine and I'll get Lois"

Clark headed to work wondering who the other five people were, what Tempus was up to, and why he needed to get Lois.

Clark walked into the Daily Planet. Greeting Jimmy on the way. He headed towards Lois's desk.

"Lois"

"Yeah Clark" She asked looking up. Seeing his serious expression she gave him her full attention.

"Someone need's our help"

"Who?"

"H.G. Wells"

Lois laughs thinking he's joking.

"Sure he does stop kidding Clark H.G. Wells is Long dead"

"No he's not. Come on and I'll show you"

Lois follows clark outside thinking he's joking still. They head to the park. When they got to the park they headed towards a part of the park that was full of trees.

"Your here." H.G. says.

"Yeah but I don't think she belives me." Clark said.

"Yeah well she doesn't remember like you do."

"So What's Tempus up to this time."

"You know how there are theories about diffrent universes coinciding with our own well Tempus has gone to three diffrent universes getting three diffrent Lex Luthors and are all trying to destroy the superman of there times."

For the first time Lois speak's up.

"So why do you need Clark?"

"So superman can stay here to help the city while where gone" H.G. answered.

"Ohh."

"So where are we going?" Clark asked

"Where going to a timeline that is empty of people." H.G. answered.

"Why's it empty?" Lois asked

"No clue" H.G. answered.

"Hurry up and get in" As they got in The Time Machine started to vibrate and they dissapered.

A.U

Should They bring Richard along

those already going are

L&C Lois and Clark

SR Lois Clark and Jason

SM Lois and Clark


	3. Chapter 3

Tempus Chapter 3

After being dropped of on an empty planet Lois and Clark waited ten seconds before Wells appered with four other people. Speaking to them he went back to his machine and dissapered before reappering with two teenagers. Walking the teenagers to the adults He started to speak.

"Stand By those you know"

The SM. Lois and Clark stood together. So did the LC. Lois and Clark

the rest bunched together.

" I have a few questions for you guys" Wells said. "First up who knows they have a soul-mate out there?"

SM. Clark raised his hand.

"Only one of you?" Wells asked. "Fine well I know Six of you have a soul-mate and i can name them

The S. Clark asked the question on everybody's mind.

"Who?"

"You three" He said pointing to the three Clarks. "And you three" he said as he pointed to the three Lois.

"As I've told you A man from the future has gone to diffrent dimenshins and gathered three Lex Luthors. So I have got three of his greatest enemies together."

"But I thought Superman was Luthors greatest enemy." Said the guy in back with the kid in his arms.

"God!" Looking at LC Clark He says "I'm borrowing one of Tempus's sayings" Looking at every one but the teenage Clark and Lois he askes "Are you galacticly stupid?"

"What!" Everyone said.

"He puts Glasses on and you can't tell who he is?" Wells asked.

Everyone turned to stair at two of the Clark's

" You guy's can stop pretending now" Well's Said two of the Clarks took of there glasses and started to spin as they stopped they were dressed diffrently wereing there costumes they heard a small voice speak up behind them

"So I can call you Superman now Mr. Clark?"

S. Superman turned around to stair at the kid who was talking. Bending down close to his eye level he said.

"Sure you can Jason but only when I wear this suit okay?"

The little boy started to nod his head so fast others began to wonder about whiplash.

"Okay now that we got that out of the way we can start to anwser some of your questions the one that is first is who is everyone right? The three female's are all Lois Lane." He said while all the Lois's waved feeling alittle weird. "Okay the Supermen are Clark Kent the other teenager is also Clark. The other guy is Richard Lois's fiance and her son Jason. That's everyone now time to get a plan together."

In full Supeman mode S. Clark asked. "What do we know?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So why are those two here?" SV. Clark asked as they stratagised about a plan of attack.

"Who?" SM. Clark asked.

"Them." L&C.Clark said pointing to Richard and Jason.

"Oh them well Richard is Lois's fiance and Jason is her son." SM. Clark said before mumbling lower so that only the other Clarks could hear. "And mine."

"What!" The other two shouted drawing the attention of the Lois's

"What's going on?" asked SV. Lois.

"Nothing!" The Clarks said as one. The Lois's turned back around shrugging

"You mean to tell me I can have kids?" Questioned SV. Clark.

"Yes" SM. Clark Said.

"Yes!!" He said before jumping as high as he could. Problem was he wasn't coming back down not that he noticed the only thing on his mind was that he could have kids  
this being one of his greatest fears it felt that a wheight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"What's he so happy about?" SM. Lois asked

"Oh he just lost one of his greatest fears" L&C. Clark answered

"What?" The three Lois's asked

"Oh one of our greatest fears was that we would never have children and we just found out we can have kids with someone."L&C. Clark answered "I feel like jumping too"

"Can someone help me down here?" They heard a voice ask. Looking up they saw SV. Clark Floating there. "I'm afraid of hights."

This had the group bust out laughing.

"You can fly and your afraid of hights" SM. Lois stated.

"Just Will your self down." SM. Clarks stated.

As soon as he finished SV. Clark was on the ground.

"So why did you think you couldn't have children." SM. Lois asked

SM. Clark looked at his Lois dumbfounded. "Hello Alien Diffrent Speices any of this ringing any bells here" all this was said sarcasticly.

"Oh." Was all she said

"so how did you find out you can have kids?" This was from SV. Lois.  
in answer SV. and L&C. Clark's pointed at Jason

"That's Clarks kid"

"What!" this didn't come from any of the Lois's this came from behind them turning around they found that Richard was standing there.

"Oh hi Honey" SM. Lois said

(AN)

Sorry bout the wait but I'm still packin and I thought I would hurry up a chapter tell me what you think


	5. Adoption

AN

I'm putting this story up for adoption anyone who wants to write it ask me and you can

AN


End file.
